


chills (they're multiplying)

by pearl_o



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Dubious Consent, Electricity, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't always play his cards very close to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chills (they're multiplying)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo square _electricity_. Thanks to Zee for looking this over.

There's an old shack, even deeper out in the woods than Derek's house, where they meet a couple times a week after school lets out. Derek told his mom he joined the chess club, which she seemed to accept with vague pleasure and little questioning. Laura sees through the lie right away, of course.

"The school doesn't even _have_ a chess club," she tells Derek, "and even if it did, I can't see you on it." She crosses her arms and gives him a measuring look, and Derek crumbles right away.

"Don't tell Mom. Please."

Laura laughs. "I won't. What are you doing that's so secret, anyway? Oh, man, do you have a _girlfriend_?"

"What?" says Derek. He can feel himself blushing. "No, of course not."

"Liar," Laura says. "Come on, spill the beans."

"Shut up. I don't have a girlfriend," Derek lies. Part of him really wants to tell - Kate is so pretty, so smart, so great, and she likes _him_ , and he wants everybody to know. But it's a secret for a reason, and Kate could get in big trouble if anybody found out. Other people wouldn't understand.

Laura just makes a face and says, "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care, anyway," and lets the subject drop.

* * *

He tells Kate he loves her once. It's right after the first time they have sex, in the back of her car. She's sprawled beneath him, and he's collapsed against her, head resting against her breasts, and he feels exhausted and overwhelmed and happy. It was different than he had imagined it would be, but not in a bad way.

Kate laughs. "Oh, baby," she says, running her fingers through his hair, ruffling it affectionately. "That's just the hormones talking. You'd feel the same way no matter who was touching your dick for the first time."

He's pretty sure that's not true, but he doesn't argue.

* * *

The thing about Kate is that he can talk to her about _anything_. Derek was born a werewolf, and so was everyone else in his family. It's always been part of who he is. So he's never had many friends - it's hard to get close to other kids in school, knowing all the time that you're different. You're different, and you can't tell anybody. It's been drilled into Derek since he learned to talk. Nobody outside the family, nobody outside the pack.

He tells Kate all about it, about everything, and she doesn't act like he's crazy and she doesn't reject him and she doesn't even look scared. In fact, more than anything, she even looks pleased. It's better than anything Derek could have hoped for.

* * *

"Does this hurt?" Kate says curiously.

She presses the wand against Derek's chest, and he jerks helplessly against the restraints. 'Hurt' isn't the right word, exactly. It's more like a tickle, except stronger, more intense somehow. 

"Not - not exactly," Derek says. 

"Hmm," Kate says. 

He wishes he could see Kate's face, but he's wearing a blindfold, too. He can sense her, though, feel and smell exactly where she is as she circles the pole she's tied him to. He wants to shiver.

When Kate asked him if she could try something, he had said _anything_. He didn't even know this is something people would do.

"I'm going to change the setting now," Kate says, over at his right. "Tell me how this feels."

The shock is much worse than the previous one. He can feel the electricity pulsing through his body. His teeth shake in his mouth, and he can feel the change to the wolf start within him before he manages to pull it back. 

"Yes," Derek says, panting, "yes, it hurts."

"All right," Kate says. "I'm going to do it again."

Derek strains against his ties again, turning his head blindly toward her. "No- Please, it hurts-"

"Shhh," Kate coos. He calms down as she presses herself against him, wrapping her body against his. Derek can feel her hand on his neck, cupping his nape, and then she gives him a light peck of a kiss. "Honey, if you want to stop of course I'll stop. It's just that I really want to see what you can do. What you're capable of." She rubs herself against him, her breasts shifting across his chest in a way that Derek finds very distracting. "Do you think maybe you could do that?" she continues. "For me?"

Derek takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

She kisses him again. For a brief second, there's a hand at Derek's crotch, cupping him through his boxers, but then it's gone too soon as she steps away again, taking the heat of her body with him.

He thinks she must have changed the settings again without telling him, because when she shocks him again, he can't stop himself from screaming.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Kate says one afternoon. She's already dressed again in the time it takes Derek to pull his jeans back on.

He looks up from where he's picking his socks out of the corner. "Tomorrow's the full moon," he says.

"I'm well aware."

Derek frowns at her, confused. "I can't see you then."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, family bonding time with the Hales," Kate says, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that," Derek says, feeling awkward. "I mean, it's not just that. I do have to be with my pack, but I also just meant- You don't want to be around like that. You could get hurt. I don't- I couldn't take that."

Derek can't read the expression on Kate's face as she gazes back at him. "Oh, lover," she says softly, "you don't have to worry. I can hold my own."


End file.
